gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
For Your Entertainment (Episode)
For Your Entertainment is the first episode in Kurt's Boy 86's ongoing Glee fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. 'It was released on October 12, 2011 and kicked off season 1 of his fan fiction. Will Schuester and Jaxon Pierce are the main focuses of the episode, which also sees the return of recurring characters Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, and Blaine Anderson. Rachel Berry is a special guest star and begins her three episode guest arc. Returning as main cast members are Coach Beiste, Sue Sylvester, and Emma Pillsbury. This episode also marked the debut of wiki member created characters Jaxon Pierce, cousin of Brittany Pierce (created by Kurt's Boy 86); Zoey "Honey" Berry, adopted younger sister of Rachel Berry (created by The blue eyes girl); Lucas Aguirre (created by co0kiith0); Miles Larson (created by Parachuting); Nicole Martin (created by zinnia3); Isabella "Bella" James (created by The blue eyes girl); James Holland (created by Klainer619); Kevin Rhodes, nephew of April Rhodes (created by LosSim2); John Wiener (created by ArpickgLeeker); and Rose Mitchell (created by Rossidaniella). Plot Will is in a rut after noticing that all of the original members of New Directions have graduated and none of the others have opted to come back. Emma and Beiste convince him at lunch to start an aggressive campaign to get kids to join, offering solo spots at Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals as a prize to the first six to join. Will takes their advice, which leads to Jaxon Pierce deciding to try out upon seeing a flyer. Sue tries to talk Jaxon out of joining New Directions, as she has become accustomed to the idea of a McKinley High free of Glee Club. She offers Jaxon as spot as a Cheerio and Jaxon offers to think it over. At his tryout for Glee Club, Jaxon is nervous and calls his cousin Brittany Pierce for advice. She tells him to be himself and do his best and Mr. Schuester will be impressed. Thanks to Brittany's suggestion to perform "For Your Entertainment ," Jaxon impresses Will and is accepted into New Directions. Also at the auditon is Zoey Berry, otherwise known by her nickname, Honey. She is the younger adopted sister of Rachel, who joins her on her audition. Honey also gets into New Directions. Later that night, Will and Emma are surprised by Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt, who stop by to see Will. It's revealed that Rachel's vocal problems from "Laryngitis' still bother her from time to time and she has taken a little time off from NYADA to rest her vocal chords or risk doing permanent damage. Kurt joined the cast of an up and coming Braodway show, but was forced to quit NYADA. The show tanked and Kurt was forced to find something else to do with his life. He moved back to Lima to be closer to Blaine, who is attending a local college, and Kurt has started a local off-Broadway production of ''Wicked. Will reveals that he and Emma are to be married in November and he wants Kurt to plan the wedding and come be his show choir consultant. Kurt agrees, saying it may be on a reduced schedule due to working on Wicked, but he'd be honored. The second day of auditions brings in Miles Larson, Nicole Martin, Kevin Rhodes, and Bella James. Bella brings the house down in a showstopping performance of "Impossible" by Shontelle. Meanwhile, Jaxon, Miles, and Kevin try out for the football team, where they meet John Wiener. Jaxon is trying to keep his position as halfback for a second year, while Miles and Kevin are going head-to-head for quarterback. While trying out, Jaxon catches a glimpse of James Holland, and is immediately smitten with him. The Glee Club performs "The Nicest Kids in Town" at an assembly in an effort to recruit more members due to Jaxon's suggestion that the song would be perfect. Jaxon gets the lead of the song, sorta playing the Conry Collins part. All the boys wear shiny colorful suits and the girls wear matching poodle skirts and shite button ups. The performance appears to be a hit. Lucas Aguirre and Rose Mitchell watch the performance and are inspired to join, but Rose tells Lucas she doesn't think it would be a good idea because her ex-boyfriend, Kevin, is a member. Lucas convinces her to follow her dreams regardless of Kevin as the episode comes to an end. Songs *"For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *"Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. Sung by Honey Berry *"Light On" by David Cook. Sung by Miles Larson *"Impossible" by Shontelle. Sung by Bella James *"Another Hundred People" by The cast of "Company". Sung by Nicole Martin *"Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez. Sung by Kevin Rhodes *"The Nicest Kids in Town" '''by The cast of "Hairspray". Sung by New Directions Starring *Jaxon Pierce created by Kurt's Boy 86 *Zoey "Honey" Berry created by too cool for you *Lucas Aguirre created by Co0kiitho0 *Miles Larson created by Parachuting *Isabella "Bella" James created by too cool for you *Nicole Martin created by Zinnia3 *James Holland created by Klainer619 *Kevin Rhodes created by LosSim2 *John Weiner created by ArpickgLeeker *Rose Mitchell created by Rossidaniella Guest Starring *Mr. Schuester *Emma Pillsbury *Coach Shannon Beiste *Sue Sylvester *Brittany Pierce *Rachel Berry *Kurt Hummel *Blaine Anderson *Declan Porterhouse Song Cover All slushie song covers designed by Kurt's Boy 86. anotherhundredpeople.png bubbly.png foryourentertainment.png impossible.png light on.png nicestkidsintown.png Category:Episodes Category:Song Name Episodes Category:Premiere Episode Category:Audition Episode